1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of Related Art
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, especially that of herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
WO2003/010143 and WO2003/010153 disclose particular N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)benzamides and the pharmacological action thereof. Under CAS No. 639048-78-5, the compound N-(1-propyltetrazol-5-yl)-2,5-dichlorobenzamide is known. No herbicidal action of these compounds is disclosed in these documents. European patent applications No. 0912169.0 and No. 10174893.7, which have earlier priority dates but were yet to be published at the priority date of the present application, disclose N-(1,2,5-oxadiazol-3-yl)-, N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)arylcarboxamides and the use thereof as herbicides.